


Day 8: Baking

by EZM2016, KattsEyeDemon



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: 30 Day OTP ChallengeDay 8: BakingRated: TFandom: Teen WolfPairing: Stiles/DerekTriggers: None





	Day 8: Baking

Stiles cursed, eyeing his competition as he struggled to get his cake done, the ticking clock driving him insane

 

Derek had already finished his cake batter and got it in the oven, waiting patiently for it to cook. Derek was leaned up against his counter, looking smug as he scanned his fellow competitors.

 

Stiles worked on his buttercream next, eyeing Derek and sticking his tongue out playfully. "Feeling confident Hale??"

 

Derek snorted and smirked “I’m always confident.” He mused, winking at Stiles playfully.

 

Stiles just grinned, turning away to start making his gum paste flowers, keeping an eye on his cakes and ignoring the cameras

 

Derek smiled, turning around to work on his mirror glaze before checking his cakes, they were almost done. He had to keep a close watch because if they burned he would be totally screwed.

 

"Had to be astral themed." He grumbled, airbrushing his flowers in various colors. He cursed, bolting for the pantry for more color, his abstract galaxy bouquet needed a lot more purple

 

Derek removed his cakes and placed them in the blast chiller and went to the pantry for more decorations. “That looks like a unicorn threw up, Stilinski” he joked as he walks back to his station.

 

"Your face looks like unicorn vomit." Stiles absently shot back, going to grab his cake from the blast chiller

 

Derek snorted, beginning to work on his own decoration rather than how good Stilinski’s ass looked in the pants he was wearing.

 

Stiles focused on his cake. Cursing more and more and the time counted down, barely having time to finish and to draw the screen up.

 

It felt like they had all been standing around for hours when in reality it was probably on 20 minuets. The host finally appeared with a white envelope, upon opening it she spoke “The winner is.....Stiles Stilinski!”and the crowed roared and cheered.

 

Stiles' jaw dropped before he let out a loud screech, jumping up and down.

 

Derek grinned at Stiles’ happiness and he couldn’t find it in himself to even be upset about loosing. Derek pushed his way through the crowd and stalked towards stiles, picking the smaller boy up and spinning him around. After a moment he sat stiles back down but kept his hands on Stiles’ waist, dipping his head down and kissing him sweetly.

 

Stiles laughed brightly as he was spun, his arms winding around Derek's neck to deepen the kiss.

 

Derek hummed happily into the kiss, thoroughly ignoring the audiences shocked gasps.

 

He pulled away laughing happily, running the bit of cocoa butter off of Derek's cheeks that had transferred. He looked around, laughing again. "What?"


End file.
